All The Right Moves
by magenwashere
Summary: Mike shows Rachel that he is leading man potential-by dancing his heart out. Just another small bit of Mikel love.


**AN: Just a short something. **

When he'd started working on his solo piece, he hadn't really thought about doing it for _her_, but he thought about it, and decided that it would be a good idea. He guessed he could've sang the song, or sang part of it while he danced, but that wasn't his style. Maybe Puck and Finn could pull it off, but Mike Chang just wasn't into singing the way he was into dancing. To be honest, he wasn't even that good of a singer, pretty good, but no leading man potential, and he knew it. He wasn't as good as Finn, or as good looking as Matt, or as badass as Puck, but he could dance better than any of them.

Dancing was the only way he could woo Rachel Berry before they graduated. It was the only way _he _could make her see that he was the one, not any of the other guys in glee, the school, hell, the world. Mike Chang was the only one for her, and he was going to make her see it. Make her see that _they _were worth taking a risk on, _he _was worth it. He was done with stolen kisses in private, done with all the secrecy, and absolutely done with her lack of faith in him. She didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to face the fact that they had become more than just kissing buddies.

She wouldn't realize they were more? Refused to see that they could be more? He'd make her. Subtlety was useless with Rachel, so the assignment for the glee seniors would have to do. It wasn't really an assignment, more of a showcase of all the seniors talents, and would be their final performance.

He was going to rock their world, and they didn't even know it.

He worked hard all week, focusing only on his dance. He didn't hang out with his friends, didn't pay attention to his parents and sisters, just ate, danced and did his homework.

His 'thing' with Rachel had started at the beginning of their senior year, at the studio they both took dance at. They'd teased each other and joked around, but the attraction they both felt was ignored. Until they had to be partners for the waltz's they would be learning for the next month. Three days later, she kissed him. It had been that way ever since.

_But now that's going to change. _

When he went to bed the night before the Showcase, he wasn't anxious at all. At least, not about the dancing. Rachel Berry was one of the most unpredictable people he knew, so there was no way to know how she would react.

It was time. He stepped up to the microphone.

"This is for Rachel, because I'm better leading man potential that any guy in this room." He winked at her, and she blushed as everyone stared at her. Then he moved back, and turned around. The music cued, the lights were on him, as well as all the eyes of the glee club.

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

He ignored everything and everyone, feeling the music breathe through him, controlling his body. ( he had a moment were he glanced at Rachel, and she was smiling big. Yep, he was amazing.) He couldn't hear the music clearly, only the phrases that reminded him of her, of them.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

_I know we've got it good  
But they got it made  
the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down,  
before anybody's knowing our name._

_Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear  
And the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

The song ended with Mike standing feet apart arms stretched to his left and right, head down. When he lifted it up, Rachel was running towards him, and he caught her in mid air, kissing her back.

"You believe me now?"

"Yes."

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"You still going to date me in college?"

"Yes! But we won't be in the same state!"

"Think we can do it?"

She grinned. "Absolutely."

"You love me?"

"Ye-Mike!"

"Do you?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Baby, you have no idea."


End file.
